Fortune
by XmarronX
Summary: Marron and Pan have been invited to Bulma Briefs birthday party. But it's not just a birthday party they are going to, it's also to see which one out of the two girls will marry Bulma's son Trunks and get some of his money.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. I don't own the plot either it belongs to Megan Cole but I have changed some of the plot though.

**Beta read by Hinata1313**

**

* * *

**

**Fortune**

"Why the hell shouldn't I have Botox? It's my face." Nineteen-year old Marron Chesnut eyed her mother belligerently over the fifteen-foot breakfast bar, flipping her silky blonde hair over her shoulder so it cascaded down her back.

18 looked at her daughter and said. "Sweetheart, don't you think you're a little bit young?"

Marron gave her mother a hard look. "No! I'm nineteen mom and I am an adult I can do whatever I want." Marron offered up a smooth, blemish-free face, courtesy of regular facials at the most expensive beauty salon in Japan. "I'm covered in wrinkles, look!"

18 frowned. "Why don't you leave it for a few years? Twenty-one is as good a time to start as any."

"That's if I don't look 112 by then." Marron huffed. God, her life sucked! Come July, she'd normally be joining the rest of her friends at the beach for a summer of sunbathing and scoping up guys. This year however, she and her parents were stuck at home in their small little house in a small island with Master Roshi. Marron stomped over to the floor-to-ceiling window to look down at the waves in the ocean. A small deserted island in July was so not the place to be. Her best friends, Miyako and Ali, would be heading down to the beach now, while she, Marron, was cooped up in this stupid place.

It wasn't fair.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She said, turning back to her mother.

18 looked up from her stool, where she was readjusting the diamond necklace on her. "Sweetheart, you live in a small island were you have your own beach. Isn't that enough?"

Marron sighed. "Yes but we have enough money to move out of this dump though!"

"Hey this isn't a dump." Krillen, her father said sitting on the couch while reading the newspaper.

"Maybe not to you but it is to me, dad!" Marron said sulking.

"You could always invite your friends here Marron, your own beach, that'd be great!" 18 suggested to her daughter.

"But there won't be any hot guys to look for though."

"No boys!" Krillen said to his daughter.

"Whatever… am I allowed to go to the mall then?"

"What for?" 18 asked.

"Shopping duh! Have you heard about that new nail bar at the mall? I've heard the French manicures are to die for."

Krillen coughs. "I have already experienced death."

Marron rolls her eyes. "Oh daddy that was like so a long time a go. Time has changed and _people _have also changed too."

'And you changed too Marron.' Both Krillen and 18 thought to themselves when Marron referred _people _as their old friends who they don't see anymore.

"Why don't you go for a little swim Marron?" Krillen suggested.

"No way! I'll get my hair wet and I just painted these nails too see." Marron showed her perfect pink nails.

"Ever thought of painting them a different colour instead of always pink? What about purple? Purple is a nice colour.

Marron pulls a face. "I hate the colour purple! It so totally doesn't go with any of my outfits."

"All your outfits are pink, maybe it's time for a change Marron." 'You may have changed but your favourite colour didn't.' 18 chuckles to herself.

Marron gives her mother a hard look. "Maybe it's time for a change for you too mother. That necklace is so last year!" She then looks at her father. "And dad it's about time you done something else instead of always fighting!"

Both Krillen and 18 look at each other then back at their daughter. "Your father gave me this necklace for our first anniversary." 18 said.

"I'll never stop fighting Marron and you know that."

Marron sighed. "I know, I'm sorry guys, I'm just a bit annoyed that's all."

Marron scrutinised herself in the mirror. Five foot three, a very small body frame, with a pert chest, flat stomach and shapely legs. Marron turned round, admiring her high, peachy butt, courtesy of three-hundred-dollar-an-hour Pilates sessions. She was looking hot, even for her. Her brow furrowed crossly as she thought of it all going to waste. She sighed annoyingly. "I wish our capsule car wasn't broke, otherwise I'd be at the beach now! I don't get why we couldn't buy another one, we have so much money."

"Hun, yes that may be true we have enough money and could of course afford a house somewhere in the city but we didn't want that for you, we didn't want you to become like all the other rich snobs. A bit too late though since you've already turned out like that." 18 said and started laughing.

"Marron, me or your mother could just fly you there if that'll make you happy." Krillen said to his daughter.

"You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"Yet you would fly a capsule car?" 18 said.

"That's different!"

18 sighed then walks into the kitchen. "Whatever you say Marron."

Someone knocked on the door. "Go and get that will you, sweetheart?" Krillen said to his daughter.

Sighing again, Marron made her way to the front door and looked through the peephole. Danny, the young mail boy, was standing outside, smoothing down his hair. Marron pulled the door open and leant on the door frame, giving him the full benefit of her hot pink dress. The young man's eyes widened. He had a monster crush on her. She looked down at the shiny black envelope in his hand.

"That for me?"

"Yes it is miss, I was wondering if-"

But Marron has already snatched the envelope out of his hand and shut the door in his face. The she went into the kitchen to show it to her mother.

"It's heavy, it must be a big invite." said 18 approvingly, handing the envelope back to her daughter.

Marron opened the letter quickly and threw it on the floor. Marron had only got three lines down before she started squealing.

"Oh my God! Bulma Briefs! She's invited me to her birthday party!" Her eyes widened. "And it's in her gigantic house as well! Oh my God, Bulma Briefs!" She clutched the invitation to her chest. "I bet I get flown over in her private jet."

Marron couldn't believe it.

Bulma Briefs?

She is a billionaire, who owned capsule corp.

"The party is at her house." Marron breathed excitedly, her eyes darting back and fourth across the invitation.

"How old is she going to be?" 18 asked picking up the invitation and looking through it.

"Mother! Nobody ever tells you their real age, especially women!"

18 rolls her eyes then passes the invitation back to her daughter. "You're not going."

Marron looked at her mom in disbelief. "Excuse me, yes, I am."

"No you're not! You're too young."

"I'm nineteen. I can do what I like."

"Like getting a job?"

"It's not my fault I got fired at that place! Besides me and the food market are… like so totally don't equal."

18 sighs. "It was only a part time job while you were studying at university. I can't believe you didn't go."

"I didn't want to study it's so boring." Marron pouted.

"Marron you're a really smart girl, stop trying to act dumb!"

"I am not!"

"Marron!" 18 stood up. "I've got another one of my headaches coming. I need to go lie down." She shot her daughter a look. "You're not going and that's final!"

"You just don't want me to go off and have fun," Marron shouted after her. "I bet daddy would let me go!"

18's bedroom door slammed. Marron rolled her eyes then turned back to the invitation. This was her ticket out of Boreville - wait until Miyako and Ali heard about it!

It was going to be the best summer ever!

* * *

The doorbell of the dusty little shop tinkled. Pan Son looked up from behind the counter, where she had been gently strumming on one of the guitars.

"Hey how's it going?"

It was Ubb, back from his lunch break. He was the young friendly-faced owner of the music shop where Pan worked part-time. Unlike other places she worked, Ubb didn't mind if she practised when the shop wasn't busy. Even though he was quite young to own a shop, at least in his 20's, he was good at managing the place. And he always encouraged Pan to play her guitar and always had time to help her or listen.

Pan gave a rueful smile "Oh, you know."

Ubb grinned. "Don't worry, practise makes perfect."

"I just can't get it right," she sighed. "I don't know why the words come easily, but the tune won't."

"It'll come, don't worry" he assured her. "Even the most successful artists struggle with one or the other."

Pan laughed. "Yeah I guess your right."

"That's the spirit." He eyed her over the counter. "Why don't you knock off? It's really quiet today."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind staying."

"Nah, it's cool." her boss's eyes twinkled. "Go home and start practising."

* * *

Five minutes later, Pan was taking her usual route home through the twisty streets of west city. It was an hour walk, or a fifteen minute fly but she preferred to walk for a bit. Her life was so hectic, what with college and work, it felt like the only time she could think. As she pounded the pavement, Pan noticed a hole beginning to appear in one of her Converse trainers. It was the last thing she needed. All her wages from her job went on supporting herself through her art degree in college. Her parents offered to help but Pan wanted to do this herself in the real world.

A white van drove past and the driver honked his horn.

"All right, sexy!"

Pan blushed beetroot and pulled her jacket round her. At

Five foot six, with coal yet warm black eyes, and a petite figure, there was no doubt she was a natural beauty. Not that Pan ever thought. Her shoulder length, black hair seemed to have a mind of its own and her double-D breasts were a source if constant embarrassment to her. Instead of flaunting them in tight tops, Pan covered her assets in baggy T-shirts and oversized checked shirts.

She put her head down and hurried home, away from beeping drivers and sleazy comments. Five minutes later she reached an alley, she looked left and right to see if anyone was there and saw nobody there so she took off into the sky. Another five minutes later she was by a mountain and saw two houses. One that was her grandparents house and the other her parents house. She got down to the ground and walked towards the front door and opened it. The smell of herbs and spiced greeted her. "Hey I'm home!" she called out, as she took her jacket off and hung it on one of the hooks in the narrow corridor.

"In here, darling!"

Pan walked into the cluttered, cosy kitchen.

An older woman, with the same tumbling hair as hers but tinged with grey, stood stirring a big pot on the Aga

"That smells good." Pan said, as she came over to kiss her mother on the cheek." She caught a whiff of patchouli oil, her mother's signature sent.

"Lentil curry. I thought I'd make up big batch since there are two saiyans in this family, you and you're father." Videl Son laughed. "You're home early."

"Ubb let me go early. Where's papa?"

"In his study room, tell him dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Pan went out of the kitchen and upstairs into the study room where her father was. "Hello papa." Pan greeted her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gohan Son gave his daughter a warm smile. "Hey Panny, how was work?"

"It was okay, Ubb let me go early. Mama said dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay I'll be down soon."

Pan left the study room and went back downstairs into the kitchen again.

"There's a letter here for you." Videl said, turning back to stir the pot. "It looks very posh."

Pan picked up the shiny black envelope from the kitchen counter. It had an address badge on the front, with her name printed in swirling black letters. It was probably a promotion from capsule corp Pan could never afford. Carefully, she opened the envelope and pulled out a stiff piece of black card, covered in gold writing.

"You are cordially invited to a birthday party of Bulma Briefs." she read out.

There was a loud 'plop' as her mother dropped the wooden spoon in the curry. Her father came running in the kitchen.

"Bulma Briefs?" Pan repeated , confused. "She's like the worlds richest person on earth, isn't she?"

Gohan and Videl kept quiet. In disbelief, Pan carried on reading. "It's being held at her house." She looked up. "This has to be some kind of mistake! She's obviously got the wrong person."

Her dad hesitated. "Well, maybe not. We use to know Bulma Briefs."

Pan's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

Videl nodded. "We were all close."

"How come you all aren't anymore?"

"Time changes, we just moved on our own lives." Gohan said.

"Why has she invited me though? She should be inviting you two, I have never met her before in my life."

"That is were you are wrong Pan. You have met her before but that was a long time ago when you were only five years old so you probably forgot all about her and the rest." Videl said.

"Of course I forgot, that was like thirteen years ago! And what do you mean by _the rest?" _

"Well there was her husband for a start and her two children, then there was Krillen and 18 and little Marron." Gohan told her daughter.

"Never heard of them. But seriously though you two were friends with Bulma Briefs? She's a billionaire!" She just couldn't get her head round it.

"Your grandparents were friends with her as well." Gohan said. "Bulma's a very nice woman. I've known her since I was a little boy."

Pan shook her head. She was having a hard time taking all this in and then something else fell out of the envelope. "What's this, a plane ticket?" She gave a gasp. "It's got my name on it! First Class."

"Oh my goodness." said Videl. She came over to have a look. "We did say she's very nice."

Pan shook her head. "I don't get it, mom. Why she's done this?"

"To be honest with you I have no clue, we have not heard from her for years."

"A First Class though, I could always just fly there."

"It might upset Bulma though, we know what she is like." Gohan said.

Pan sighed. "So what is she like?"

"She is a very nice person, loves to party, always thinks she's younger than she is." Gohan said smiling to his daughter. "Why don't you think of this as a nice holiday? After all you're going to be staying in the biggest house ever and the chance to meet the worlds richest person on earth. It could be fun."

The first flush of excitement crept across Pan's face. "You don't mind?"

Gohan smiled. "Of course I don't! I think it sounds fantastic. Just as long as we have the house phone number and you call us regularly."

Pan blew out a big breath. "Bulma Briefs. Wow! I'll need a bit of time to think through it though." Pan shook her head in wonder. "This could be my big break!" She grinned and bounded out the kitchen.

As soon as their daughter was out of sight they looked at each other.

"What does this mean Gohan?" Videl asked her husband.

"I'm not quite sure Videl, but I'd have to tell my mother and father that Bulma has contacted us again."

"Well she contacted Pan, sort of since she invited Pan. You know Gohan I think this has something to do with her son."

"You mean Trunks? But what do you mean Videl?"

"Trunks is twenty-one years old, I think Bulma wants him to get married."

Gohan nearly choked. "M-Married? You mean Pan and Trunks getting married?"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean."

"But Pan is only eighteen though."

"It was only a thought." Videl said and continued to do the curry.

Gohan sighed and picked up the newspaper and started reading it.

* * *

**Author Note: **So what did you think? Mistakes? Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. I don't own the plot either it belongs to Megan Cole but I have changed some of the plot though.

**Beta read by Hinata1313**

* * *

**Fortune**

Ubb let out a low whistle.

"Bulma Briefs, eh?"

Pan played with a piece of her hair, as she always did when she had something on her mind. "What do you think?"

Ubb was silent for a moment, considering. "I think as long as your parents are ok with it, you should go. Pan, Bulma Briefs wants to meet you! Isn't that great?"

"I guess so, you really don't mind if I take some time off work? It'll only be a few days."

Ubb clutched his hand to his heart. "It'll be hard, but I'll try to survive." His silly face made Pan laugh showing off her cute little dimples.

"You're the best, Ubb, thank you!"

"You have a great time Pan!" Ubb said and grinned.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Pan's journey had been just as mind-blowing. She was so surprised that it took longer to get there, usually it only takes her fifteen minutes flying. After travelling first class for the first time in her life, she had been greeted at West city airport by another chauffeur, this time in a gleaming Mercedes. After a short journey which made Pan feel like she was gliding along silk, they finally arrived outside Bulma Briefs house. Despite the stunning scenery around her, tension had been building in her stomach since she landed. Was it really such a good idea to come here? She has not seen Bulma Briefs since she was a little girl, which she has forgotten about. She would not know one single soul at that party. Pan could only imagine the sort of movers and shakers who would be there; what on earth was she thinking?

But the handsome young crew waiting inside for her took Pan's mind off such matters. With their deep tans, white teeth and sinewy bodies, they looked like a chartbusting boy band.

"Hello, Miss Bulma Briefs called us to have you take a look inside and make sure you feel at home." One of the handsome young man said.

Pan blushed a bit. "T-Thank you." 'Dammit Pan why did you have to stutter?" She thought to herself.

The young man gave Pan a warm smile. "Shall we be off then miss?"

"Yes we shall."

* * *

After nearly two hours of looking around the house they finally came to the living room.

"Wow Bulma Briefs sure does have lot's of rooms." Pan said.

Pan felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the handsome young man smiling down at her. She blushed, wondering if all Bulma Briefs staff were this good-looking.

A plump, friendly-faced old woman with grey hair tied back in a bun was standing expectantly next to the door.

"Well I'll be off then Pan, goodbye." And with that the young man walked out the room.

The old lady stepped forward and clasped both of Pan's hands warmly.

Pan started to feel more relaxed. The woman had a kind, motherly air about her that just made you know she'd care for you.

"I'm Maggie, housekeeper." Said the woman. "And you must be Pan."

"Hi Maggie." Pan replied, suddenly feeling rather shy again, Maggie noticed it and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"You must be awful tired after your journey, so why don't you come along and see your bedroom? I've had it made up extra-nice for you."

"What about my rucksack?" Pan asked, but Maggie was already guiding her towards the stairs.

"Oh, that'll be brought to your room shortly. Come along now."

When the two came into her bedroom, Pan was stunned. She had her own private living-room and a sweeping balcony.

"Maggie this is amazing!" she gasped.

The housekeeper smiled proudly. "Miss Bulma Briefs does like to keep a nice house."

"It's more than nice." Pan stated, flopping onto a huge L-shaped sofa. Vases of exotic lilies stood everywhere, while the walls were cramped with modern art and expensive-looking paintings.

"I'll leave you to it." Maggie said. "You probably want a nice, long shower or something."

Pan suddenly felt a bit awkward. "Er, when is the party? I mean, do I need to change now or anything?"

"The party isn't tonight, darling, so don't worry. Miss Briefs is flying in tomorrow from a business trip. She sends her apologies and says she looks forward to meeting with you."

"Oh." Pan said, feeling somewhat at a loss. What was she supposed to do until then?

Maggie seemed to read her mind. "Why don't you unpack and get yourself straight and then I'll introduce you to the other guests."

Pan felt a jolt of nervous excitement in her stomach. 'The other guests,' She thought. 'I hope they're nice.'

* * *

It was 6:55pm and Pan was due in the drawing-room in five minutes. Unfortunately, she didn't know what the drawing-room looked like, let alone how to find it.

She gave herself one final look in the mirror. The vintage flowery tea-dress she'd bought from a second-hand shop now looked a bit old and frumpy, still she didn't have much else to choose from. As usual, Pan had left her packing to the last minute and had ended up throwing a mish-mash of random clothes in her rucksack. At least her dress for the party was ok - an All Saints puffball number one her parents had bought her for Christmas last year. Pan had hung it up as soon as she'd unpacked, but like the rest of stuff she'd pulled out, it looked like it needed a good iron.

Pulling open the heavy door to her bedroom, Pan slipped out on to a wide, marble-floored corridor. She paused to listen. Considering that there was supposed to be such a huge party tomorrow, she was surprised not to hear a sound of any other guests. Then again, the place was so big Pan doubted she'd hear them anyway.

The grandfather clock in the hall was chiming seven as Pan made her way down the sweeping staircase. The vast rooms yawning off the main hall were motionless and empty. Except for one, Pan strained her ears; a low murmur voice was coming from somewhere. Following the voice, she set off down a corridor which seemed to lead into the heart of the house, pausing to admire the huge, blown-up photographs on the walls. 'These must be Bulma Briefs family.' Pan thought to herself, then one picture caught her attention. It was a picture of a young handsome blue eyed man with lavender hair. 'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'

She shrugged then carried on walking until finally she stopped at a dark, wooden studded door. She held her breath for a moment before going in. From behind the door, she could hear what sounded like a young female voice. At least there were going to be people there her own age. Encouraged she pushed the door open.

Sitting in a huge sofa were a stunning blonde haired girl who was talking on her cell. "And so I was like totally annoyed by that." The blonde girl stopped, suddenly aware of Pan's presence. "I got to go Miyako, talk to you later." The blonde then put her cell phone down. "Who are you?" She gave Pan a snotty once-over and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise tramp chic was in.

Feeling rather stupid, Pan introduced herself. The blonde looked disdainfully at her hair, which was still wet from the shower and curling round her shoulders. She sniffed.

"I'm Marron Chesnut, you can come and say hello if you want to." She stuck out a hand as if she were royalty. Pan walked across and took it, before Marron snatched it back as if she'd touched something unpleasant. She waved Pan away, without thinking, Pan backed away respectfully. As she sat down on a hard little stool Pan laughed at herself in disbelief - she couldn't believe she'd jus done that! 'What was I thinking? Wait a minute she said her name is Marron Chesnut, I remember my parents saying something about that they used to be friends with Krillen, 18 and little Marron.' Pan thought to herself.

"You're Krillen and 18's daughter aren't you?"

Marron looked at Pan. 'Wow she finally realises, took her long enough." She thought to herself and rolled her eyes. "Yep, I'm their daughter. And you're Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan. I can't believe it, it's been too long!" Marron said giving a fake smile. "You have changed a lot!"

"I know it has been too long, and you have changed as well. Except the fact that you're ..um… still small, I hope that didn't offend you or anything."

"Nonsense it doesn't at all! At least I'm taller than my dad!" Marron said and laughed.

Pan laughed as well. "Yes so true, do you ever still get called little Marron?"

"Sometimes, when's everyone else getting here? I need some proper people to talk to." The blonde said, staring up at the ceiling. So far she hadn't once made eye contact with Pan.

Pan stopped laughing, thinking she might of offended Marron if she's being mean.

"I think Bulma is back tomorrow so maybe they're coming then." Pan ventured.

Marron turned sharply towards her. "How do you know that? About Miss Bulma?" She said.

"Er… the housekeeper told me. Maggie."

"Ah," Marron made. "Already friends with the domestics. Tragic." She turned a hand over and studied her nails.

After an excruciating five minutes in which Marron talked about herself, Pan perched awkwardly on the stool wondering what on earth they were doing there, the door opened and Maggie came in. Pan smiled with relief.

"There you are, girls." Maggie exclaimed cheerfully. "Marron, I haven't had the pleasure yet, but welcome to Miss Bulma Briefs house. I'm Maggie. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Be sure I'll do that." Said Marron said coolly.

Maggie smiled blandly, as if Marron has said something nice. 'She's got the patience of a saint.' Pan thought. The housekeeper clasped her hands together.

"I'm thrilled to see you two are getting to know each other. She said. "Now, dinner will be served in a few minutes. Can I get you anything to drink in the meantime?"

"I'll have a nice cool glass of lemonade if you may, with two ice cubes." Marron said.

Maggie smiled at her then looked at Pan. "What would you like?"

"I'll just have a fresh pineapple juice please."

Maggie smiled at Pan, and watched her leaving the room with the light movements of someone half her age.

* * *

At dinner, which was served in a long, elegant room with chandeliers twinkling above, Pan got a better look at Marron. From her manicured nails to her perfect eyebrows and salon blow-dried hair, she had an expensive gloss to her. Pan felt a bit like a poor relation, something Marron wasted no time in pointing out.

"So do you know Bulma Briefs as well?" she said toying with the delicious lobster ravioli she had barely touched.

"Well not really, my parents know her though. They said they used to be friends with her a long time ago. Do you know Bulma Briefs?" Pan asked Marron.

Marron shrugged. "I remember her that's all."

"Oh okay." Pan said.

"So what is it you do?" Marron asked back. "Clearly nothing in the fashion industry."

Pan ignored the jibe. "Actually, I'm a student. I'm doing an art degree."

Marron looked as if Pan had just made her eat a tablespoon of dog crap.

"And I work too." Pan continued, with a sudden urge to displease Marron even more. "I've got a part-time job in a record shop. To help put me through art school."

"A record shop?" Marron asked, horrified. "What, you own it?"

"No." Said Pan. "I work at the cash register."

Marron gasped. "O.M.G," she said. "That's so not hot." She made a show of examining Pan's bitten nails and the Top Shop earrings in her ears. "Is your family really poor or what?"

Pan was taken aback by the rudeness of the question. "No, I just like to fend myself, I can't always rely on them you know."

Marron gave her a dumb look.

Pan sighed. 'How dumb can she get?'

"You know the real world were mommy and daddy won't be there to buy you designer clothes and stuff like that."

Marron was mad at Pan's comment but she didn't show it. 'She thinks I'm dumb, of course I knew what she meant the little bitch!' Marron thought to herself.

"So don't you have any designer clothes?"

"Nope, my mom got me some once but I didn't like them so she had them for herself. I don't really like clothes like that. I'm more into jeans, tops, converse and stuff like that."

"So you're a punk?"

"I guess so." Pan said and smiled.

The door to the dining-room swung open and through it came the robot butler who has served their ravioli.

"Ladies, excuse me to interrupt, Miss Bulma Briefs has just phoned from New York. She says she's sorry she can't be there, but hopes this will please you in her absence. Please, follow me.

As Pan stood up, Marron realised how tall Pan had gotten since she last saw her years ago. Marron felt very small.

The two girls followed the robot out in the garden, where an inky sky hung over the evening sea. The robot stood there, gazing intently at the view.

"Like, it's the sea at night-time. Whatever." complained Marron. "You can't even see that many stars."

All of a sudden there was a loud _whoosh! _and the sky was lit up by a huge, screaming rocket. It soared up higher and higher before exploding. Another went up, and then another, until a circus of light danced before their enraptured faces. On and on it went, the display getting more and more dazzling. It was the most incredible thing Pan had ever seen.

Some minutes later, when Pan thought her eyes couldn't take any more, there was one final burst of colours. They all stood silent, watching the final sparkles fade away into the horizon.

The robot turned to them. "Miss Bulma Briefs way of welcoming you to her home. Pretty good, huh?"

"It was ok, I guess." said Marron, recovering her normal obnoxious manner.

"It was brilliant!" Pan told the robot and grinned.

"Miss Briefs and her family will not be returning until tomorrow night. Until then, she has said you must use her home as if it is your own home."

They stared over everywhere, at the tennis courts, swimming pool and other great stuff!

"I suppose it will do." Marron said.

* * *

**Author Note: **What did you think? Mistakes? Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. I don't own the plot either it belongs to Megan Cole but I have changed some of the plot though.

**Beta read by Hinata1313**

* * *

**Fortune**

Pan woke up with a start. Where was she? The soft silk sheets certainly didn't feel like the ones on her narrow single bed at home. She opened one eye and the realisation hit. She was at Bulma Briefs house! Instantly awake, she sat up. She picked up her cell; it read 8:10am. Bright sunlight streamed in through muslin curtains that fluttered in the breeze. Pan threw the silk covers aside and got out of bed, bare feet padding on the marble floor. She walked over to the window, pulled the curtains aside and opened the window.

It was a stunning day, the sun already high in the cloudless sky. Sprinklers on the lawns whirred round and round, drenching the lush green grass. Pan saw one of the maid scurry from an outbuilding, her arms full of washing. To her right, the infinity pool glittered enticingly, overlooking the sea. Pan had only ever seen such things in the magazines she'd sometimes get.

A surge of excitement coursed through her - she had to get up and explore this beautiful place! Throwing on a vest, shorts and her flip-flops, she brushed her teeth and slipped out. Downstairs, Pan walked towards the huge front door and, with some difficulty, pulled it open. The view stretched before her like a painting. With a little hop and a skip, Pan ran down the steps into her own private paradise.

* * *

By mid-morning, Pan had pretty much covered every square foot of Bulma Briefs house. The more she explore, the more amazing it seemed to get, from the olive groves to the vineyard to the huge garages at the back of the house, which was housed with a lot of capsule cars. Bulma Briefs obviously liked her cars. Pan started to make her way back towards the house. She was feeling hungry now and wondered what would be for breakfast. As Pan came into the kitchen, she saw Maggie and Marron sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking. 'Wow the world is ending early.' Thought Pan, as just yesterday Marron was horrible to Maggie and now today she was actually talking to her.

Maggie spotted Pan and gave her a bright smile. "Morning dear, did you have a nice sleep last night?"

Pan smiled back. "Oh yes I did. Thank you for asking." She then sat down next to Marron and gave her a smile too. "Good morning Marron, I didn't think you would be up early. You don't look the type to get up early."

Marron gave Pan a fake smile. "Well, I got use to it. When I was little, I would hear my mom and dad training early in the morning. So I'm an early bird." Laughed Marron.

"Here you go dear, I saved some pancakes for you." Maggie said and gave Pan the plateful of pancakes.

"Thanks Maggie." Pan said and grinned then started eating the pancakes like an animal. Marron just looked at her amazed, while Maggie smiled.

"I'm glad you like them dear. Now I best be off. I have some duties to do this morning. Dears if you need anything just shout me." Maggie said then walked out the kitchen.

Marron got up from the table. "I'm going to sunbathe since the weather is nice out." She then walked out the kitchen and outside into the garden.

* * *

A few minutes later Pan was finished eating her pancakes and decided to go out into the garden as well. She saw Marron in a pink bikini, with sunglasses on and reading a magazine.

"Where did you get that magazine from? I didn't see you with it just before." Pan asked and sat down next to Marron.

"I had it in my bag." Marron said.

The robot from last night appeared with a tray of glasses and iced water. He set it down on a table next to Marron and Pan.

"I thought you two might like some refreshment." He said.

"Thank you." Pan replied.

"Have you two had the chance to have a look round?"

Pan nodded. "It's really lovely."

Marron just rolled her eyes, she turned on her side with her back to them.

Just then Maggie came alongside the pool towards them. "Don't you have any jobs to do?" She said to the robot, though her tone wasn't crossed. The robot nodded, then waltzed off.

"How are you two doing today?" she asked.

Marron sat up. "I am very fine, thank you. Are the other quests here yet? When's Bulma flying in?"

"One question at a time. I actually came here to tell you that Miss Briefs will be arriving here later on today. She'd like you to join her and her family at the dining room at seven o'clock."

"I can't wait to meet Bulma." Smiled Pan.

Maggie smiled too. "C'mon then I'll help you two get ready for later on."

The three of them walked back towards the house.

* * *

Later that day:

The tension in the air was palpable. Marron sighed. "Where is she? We've been waiting for ever!"

Pan checked her watch. It was quarter past seven.

"She's probably on the phone or something." She said.

The two of them were in the dining room, waiting for the grand arrival of Bulma Briefs. They had all heard a car outside the house. A woman had gotten out of the car and walked into the house, ignoring them.

Marron sighed. "I needn't have rushed after all. Do you know I had to do my hair in two hours tonight?"

She certainly looked the part in a shocking pink dress and pink sparkly high heels. Even in her high heels she was still a little bit smaller than Pan. Pan had plumped for a smock dress over leggings and flat sandals.

"Something's going on." Marron announced dramatically. "Something weird."

Pan looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Marron said loftily. "We are here, but where are the other guests? It has just been the two of us since we got here."

"You're right, you know." Pan said. She had been thinking the same thing herself.

A woman's voice spoke behind them. "Ah, hello you two."

They both spun round to see Bulma Briefs standing behind them. She was about Pan's height, with short blue hair and blue eyes, she was a beauty all right. She was dressed in a expensive red dress, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. She looked confident and simply oozing with power and money.

Bulma Briefs stepped forward and took Marron's hand to shake it. "Marron, isn't it? Delighted to meet you."

"And I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Briefs." She gushed, eyes darting furiously at her diamond necklace and earrings. They must of cost a hundred grand!

She smiled easily. "Call me Bulma." She then turned to Pan, who was standing at the back.

"You must be Pan. Hello."

"Hello there." Said Pan, going all shy. Bulma Briefs was standing right there, in front of her! She shook her hand formally and her grip was strong and warm. Bulma stepped back and surveyed the two of them.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay."

"Oh, we're having a ball," Marron breathed, determined to strike up a conversation first. "You have a really beautiful home. Of course, I've stayed in places as big as this before, but none quite so amazing. Your décor is really something." She added.

Bulma smiled at her, as if she were slightly amused by something. "Thank you, Marron. I like it."

Bulma looked at Pan. "Have you had a chance to explore?"

"Yes, it's really beautiful, thank you. I'm just wondering, though… why did you invite me here?"

Bulma ignored the question. "Do you play tennis?"

"A bit," Said Pan. "I haven't played much since school, though."

"We must find time to have a game." She told her. "Anyway, enough of small talk, you two must be starving. Please, follow me and meet the rest of the family."

* * *

All the way down the marble corridor, Bulma made easy conversation with the girls, pointing out the paintings adorning her walls.

"I'm particularly pleased with that." Bulma said as they passed a painting of brightly flower prints.

A few yards on, Bulma stopped at the door of the dining-room. "By the way," She said casually. "I invited someone else to join us for dinner."

She pushed the door open. "Goten, say hello to the girls."

Marron sighed annoyed. Did it have to be him? The one who use to always annoy her when they were little and always giving her a foolish goofy smile which Marron thought was stupid.

Goten, the twenty-year-old rose from his seat and grinned.

"Uncle Goten, what are you doing here?" Pan asked shocked to see her uncle here.

"I'm friends with Trunks." Goten said and smiled. Goten was the only one who still stayed in touch with the Briefs

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my family. That man with the pointy black hair over there is my husband, Vegeta." Bulma said pointing at a man who was leaning on the wall.

"Hi." The two girls said.

"Hmph." Was the only thing Vegeta said and carried on leaning against the wall.

"That girl who's sitting down is my daughter Bra." Bulma said, pointing at a young woman who looked just like Bulma, except younger and her hair was longer. Bra looked at the two girls and smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two." She said.

"Same here." Pan said and smiled back.

"And last but not least, my son Trunks who's sitting next to Bra." Bulma said pointing to a young man with purple hair and blue eyes. Trunks gave them a charming smile, which could melt your heart.

"Hello you two." He said.

Marron looked Trunks up and down. Sux feet of pure muscle, with biceps nestling under his suit. Marron smiled seductively, running her tongue over her lips. She was satisfied to see Trunks smile back.

"Trunks, this is Marron Chestnut and Pan Son." Bulma told her son.

Trunks looked at Pan and smiled at her. "Hey, Pan. Great name. I like it."

"Hi there." She mumbled. Trunks Briefs was the best-looking boy she had _ever _laid eyes on. She could feel herself going red under his penetrating gaze. Trunks smiled. As if well-aware of the effect he was having on her.

A gong sounded somewhere in the house. Bulma smiled.

"Dinner is served."

Two hours later, the seven of them were still sitting at Bulma's dinner table, except when Vegeta left to go into the gravity room, nothing unusual there. So there were just six of them, now having some coffee.

"So is it true that your studying in college right now?" Trunks asked Pan.

Pan blushed and nodded. "Yes, I'm doing an art degree."

Trunks eyes sparkled. "That's cool."

Marron decided the conversation had gone on long enough without her. She leaned across the table. "Do you work out, Trunks? I bet you go to Mister Satans Gym. It's where all the hot people hang out, right?"

Trunks smiled. "I have never been there. I train either on my own or with my father."

Bulma coughed. "I've got some calls to make. Trunks, Bra and Goten, can I leave you three to look after our house guests?"

The three nodded, smiling. "Sure thing."

Bulma stood up. "Girls, if you'll excuse me."

"Excuse me miss Briefs, when is the party?" Marron asked, she smiled seductively. "I'd like to look my best."

Bulma smiled smoothly. "My mistake, I should have let you know. It's tomorrow evening."

"Is it being held here?" Marron persisted. She had seen no sign of caterers, florists, or any of the usual activity you'd expect to be involved with Bulma's birthday party.

"Yes, it's being held here. Now, I really must make those calls." Bulma smiled at the table. "Goodnight, everyone. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." The door closed behind her and all five looked at each other.

A smile came to Trunks' face. "You two like to swim?"

* * *

"I haven't got my costume." Said a slightly panicky Pan five minutes later. They were standing by the side of the infinity pool, the starry sky above like a velvet blanket studded with diamonds.

"Don't be so lame, Pan. Who needs a bikini?" Said Marron. Pan watched open-mouthed as the blonde girl peeled off her dress and stepped out of it, to reveal lacy knickers and a bra. "Last one in's a total loser." She said, then dived elegantly into the pool.

Goten took his shirt and pants off and left his boxers on, then jumped in making a big splash.

"Goten, you just soaked me!" Marron screamed.

"Well, we are in a swimming pool, Marron." He pointed out.

Bra was the next to jump in, with her purple and pink bikini on.

Pan watched as Trunks peeled off suit and her tummy did a little flip. His body was a work of art: broad, defined shoulders and a six-pack.

Pan couldn't help staring at Trunks' flat, muscled stomach. Trunks caught her looking and she blushed bright red. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Coming in?"

Pan shook her head quickly. "I don't think so."

"Ok." Trunks turned and dived in.

Pan came and sat down, dangling her legs in the water. It was wonderfully cool and she wiggled her feet.

"You're making it very easy for me to pull you in." Trunks told her, a wicked glint in his eyes. Pan just started splashing Trunks with her legs then got up and started laughing. Trunks started laughing as well.

Marron started to get jealous. "I think I'll go to bed." She said and climbed out and stalked off.

"I think I'll go too, I'm really tired." Pan said and rushed off.

Trunks, Bra and Goten looked at each other and shrugged, then went started having fun in the pool again.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what did you think? Mistakes? Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. I don't own the plot either it belongs to Megan Cole but I have changed some of the plot though.**

**Beta read by Hinata1313**

* * *

**Fortune**

There had been no sign of Marron at breakfast. As Pan made her way down to the beach afterwards, she wondered briefly what had happened last night. Had she made Marron jealous? Marron seemed to have stormed off last night when Pan and Trunks were flirting. This made Pan feel proud of herself… if she made Marron jealous. An image of Trunks' torso, muscled and glistening with water, suddenly popped into her head, making Pan's stomach lurch. She'd gone to bed last night thinking about his sexy body and those blue eyes.

Any thoughts of Trunks were temporarily suspended when she saw Bulma in her office, talking on her cell. Pan waited until she was finished and then stepped forward hesitantly.

"Happy birthday." She gave her the flower she'd plucked from the veranda outside her bedroom.

Bulma looked surprised. "What's this?"

Pan blushed. "It's your birthday, isn't it? I mean, the party's tonight. I'm afraid I didn't get you a card or anything, but I though you might like the flower instead." She coughed, embarrassed. "I mean, even though it's your flower anyway…" She sighed, "Sorry, it was better in my head."

Bulma smiled back. "I'm really touched, thank you. My birthday was actually last week," she added. "But this was the only available space in my schedule.

"Oh," said Pan, blushing. 'You are such an idiot,' she told herself. 'Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?'

Behind them, they heard a loud shriek. Marron had put on ridiculously high heels and had fallen over. Staff rushed from nowhere to help her. Bulma and Pan looked at each other and started laughing.

"I've got a feeling this is a birthday celebration I won't forget," she said. "Girls, today we are going to an island."

Marron and Pan looked at Bulma. "How come? What about the party? Isn't that tonight?" Marron asked.

"Yes, but that's only later on though. Don't worry we'll make it back on time." Bulma said and smiled.

* * *

Marron lay still, enjoying the warm sun on her face. They had been on board for a few hours now, and already she was getting a tan in her skin.

"Marron," Pan was standing over her, smiling. "Lunch is ready."

Marron watched Pan walk away. Such an odd creature! She was quite pretty, but she had clearly never heard of couture. And those eyebrows! If she weren't such a lost cause, Marron would sit her down and give her the wisdom of her beauty tips. She was embarrassed to be seen out in public with her.

"Is this how you spend your time off, Bulma?" Pan asked, eating a mouthful of rice balls. Although she had initially been intimidated, Bulma was surprisingly easy to be around and Pan was feeling more relaxed by the minute.

Bulma smiled ruefully. "Days like this are few and far between unfortunately. My work seems to have a habit of taking precedence."

"Yeah, but you don't have to work, do you?" asked Marron. "I wouldn't if I had all this."

"I do it because I enjoy it," she said, smiling. "Creating things is my passion. It's in my blood, my father was the one who built capsule corp and all the capsule. I'm his daughter and I took over him."

Marron looked puzzled at this revelation. "Oh."

"What about you, Pan?" Bulma said, turning to her. "You work in a music shop, don't you? It must be pretty interesting."

"Yeah, Ubb, the guy who owns it, is really nice. He helps me out a lot with my own music." Pan went red as Marron looked at her contemptuously.

"I'm looking forward to hearing some of your stuff," said Bulma. "Your parents say your really good at singing."

Pan's heart skipped a beat. "Er… I'm all right with lyrics, it's just the melodies."

Bulma smiled understandingly. "Don't worry, it'll come."

"Do you really think so?" she asked eagerly.

She shrugged. "Sure. Anything's possible if you work hard enough."

Pan smiled. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Pan smoothed down her dress, checking herself for the umpteenth time in the mirror. The short, strapless dress was a bit daring for her, but her mom had encouraged her to buy it on one of their rare shopping trips. "You've got such a lovely figure, darling!" Videl had told her. "You should show it off more."

'Showing it off is what I am doing tonight,' Pan thought. She had to admit the dress looked pretty good, and even better with the black heels her mother had insisted on buying her as well. Shaking her blow-dried hair over her shoulders, Pan applied a coat of lip-gloss, took a deep breath and walked out.

The house was strangely silent for a party and Pan had heard no guests arriving. 'Maybe they're all being brought in on Bulma's jet,' she thought. As she reached the staircase, she saw Maggie standing at the bottom. On catching sight of Pan, the friendly housekeeper let out a happy gasp.

"Don't you look like a princess! Come down here so I can have a proper look at you."

Careful not to trip, Pan slowly made her way down the stairs.

Maggie's eyes lit up in approval. "Such a darling dress."

"Thank you." Pan said smiling. She then asked a question that had been troubling her.

"Maggie, where are all he other guests?"

The housekeeper smiled knowingly. "All good things come to those who wait.

The two girls were waiting expectantly in the dining-room. Marron had already surveyed Pan's outfit with distaste.

It was a minute past seven when Bulma walked in. "Girls, you look fabulous. Shall we?" She gestured towards the door. In curious silence they followed him out of the house and down the garden path. Hundreds of candles lit their way and at the end of them, Pan could see a gazebo ablaze with fairy lights and more candles. In the gathering gloom it looked magical. Bulma led them inside, to where an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne stood in one corner, along with a couple of glasses. Trunks, Bra and Goten were also inside having a glass of champagne.

"When's everyone else arriving?" Marron asked, her eyes scanning the sweeping gardens.

Bulma smiled. "Everyone's here."

"But…" Marron looked in confusion at Bulma and then at Pan. "I don't understand."

There was a long silence before Bulma spoke again. "Girl, I'm going to cut to the chase. I've brought you here under false pretences."

Pan's heart began to quicken. The atmosphere could be cut with a knife as the two girls listened to what she had to say.

"It is my birthday party," Bulma said. "This much is true. But the reason I only invited the two of you is…" She stopped, seemingly stuck for words. "That is to say… The reason you're here is because I thought it would be a good chance to meet my…"

She looked at them, face serious.

"A good chance to meet my daughter-in-law."

There was a stunned silence.

Trunks looked at his mother in confusion. "Mother what do you mean by that?"

Bulma looked at her son. "I mean, you're going to marry one of them, and one of them will be my daughter-in-law."

"I'm only twenty-one, a bit too young to be getting married!"

Reality hit Marron. "O.M. Fricking G!" she crowed.

Pan was barely aware of Marron's shrieks. Her heart was pounding, blood rushing through her ears as she tried to take it in. Trunks Briefs, her future husband? It didn't make sense, she had only met him and yet she will be marrying him.

"I'm not marrying you!" she cried, aware of the tears pouring down her cheeks.

Trunks took a step towards her, his face pained. "Pan…"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and turned to run out of the gazebo. She pelted up the garden path, kicking her high heels halfway, stones and grass scratching her feet.

When she got through the front door, she whirled up the stairs to her bedroom. "I'm not marrying you!" she shouted towards the open window. Curling up in a ball on the bed, she started sobbing.

A few minutes later she became aware of another person in the room. Maggie was standing there, her pleasant, wrinkled face full of concern. "Oh, duckie," she said. "Mr Briefs asked me to come and see if you were ok."

The kindly tone of her voice set Pan off again. "I'm not marrying him!" she sobbed. "I don't understand."

Maggie smiled sadly. "Oh darling." She hesitated. "Maybe you should call your parents and talk to them about it."

Pan nodded. Her parents would tell her it wasn't true.

"I'll bring you a nice hot cup of tea," Maggie said.

Giving her another pat on the shoulder, she left. Pan got her cell and switched it on. As she scrolled down to 'home' and it started ringing, her hands were shaking so much she almost dropped it.

Videl answered after ten rings, sounding a bit out of breath. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hello, darling! Me and your father were just putting some things away." Her tone sounded anxious. "How are you getting on?"

"Is it true, I may be marrying Trunks Briefs?" Pan asked, voice trembling. Her mother was going to tell her it was all a sick joke, she knew it.

There was a short silence.

"So Bulma's told you about it." Her mom's voice was tight with worry and expectation.

"She's told me, but that doesn't mean it's true, mom!" she shouted. "Tell me it's not true!"

Videl's voice wavered. "Oh, Pan, I wish you didn't have to hear it like this, but me and your father thought it was the best way. Please believe me, darling, Bulma, me and your father talked about it…"

Shock rippled through Pan. "You two have known all along?"

"Yes, but Pan, we weren't going behind your back or anything. We just thought you could get to know Trunks a bit first…"

"Leave me alone," she cried and threw the phone across the room.

* * *

In all the fuss with Pan, no one noticed that Marron had slipped away quietly. When Bulma had told them one of them were going to marry her son she had received the news with typical confusion. How was this possible? Her parents had let her go out with boys in the past, and yet she had just found out that she may be marrying Trunks. She had a feeling that her parents know something about this. How dare they go behind Marron's back without telling her!

She grabbed her cell out and dialled her family home. Her father picked up.

"It's me daddy. Can you get Mamma?"

Krillen let out a loud sigh of relief. "So you're alive! You have made me sick with worry! How could you do this to me? Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I have been awfully busy. Could you get mother please?"

She could hear Krillen's lumbering footsteps and a few moments later her mother snatched up the phone.

"Marron! Why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

Marron ignored her. "Is it true about me and Trunks may be getting married?" she asked calmly.

A scandalised gasp. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Just tell me, Mamma! I know you're lying!"

Her mother fell silent. "Let me take the telephone in the kitchen so then Master Roshi can't hear." Marron listened to her mother make her way towards the kitchen.

"Now we can talk more comfortably," her mother said. Her voice had lost some of it drama and she seemed calmer, almost resigned. "What is it you want to ask us again?" she said, as if she'd forgotten.

Marron cast her eyes upwards. "For goodness sake, Mamma. Will I be marrying Trunks?"

She could hear her mother breathing down the line. Finally she spoke. "Yes it is true, but don't worry you don't have to marry him, because there's always Pan as well. Your names not the only one on the sheet."

"What sheet?" Marron asked confused.

"When you were born, me and your father wrote your name on this sheet for you to marry Trunks when you were older. A year later Pan was born, Gohan and Videl also wrote her name on the sheet. So Bulma said whoever Trunks falls in love with, he will marry."

"Oh mother, do you know what this means? Trunks is like the richest person on earth! And we'll get some of his money."

"I'm proud to say you're my daughter, but I have changed over the years. Are you sure you want to do this? Say if you don't love him?"

"It wouldn't matter if I loved him or not."

"True love isn't about money, it's about how you feel for that person. Marron you'll be very unhappy if you do this."

"It'll be alright mother. I have to go now bye." She ended the call. Trunks and her may be getting married, and that meant a one-way ticket to riches and luxury.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what did you think? Mistakes? Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. I don't own the plot either it belongs to Megan Cole but I have changed some of the plot though.

**Beta read by Hinata1313**

* * *

_**Fortune**_

The two girls stood in the dining-room, waiting. Marron tried her phone again for the umpteenth time.

"Why doesn't Miyako turn her phone on?"

Pan looked at her. "Maybe she's busy."

Just then the door opened and Bulma, Trunks, Bra and Goten all had concern looks to Pan.

"Hey you okay kiddo?" Goten asked his niece.

Pan gave her uncle a sad smile. "Yeah I'm ok uncle Goten."

Trunks looked at Pan, seeing her puffy red eyes. "I'm sorry I have upset you."

She stared at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze.

Trunks sighed, Bulma walked up to the girls. "Girls, I've got lots and lots money, and so has Trunks, as he is the president. You see, whoever marry's Trunks will get half of his money."

"Why one of us though? Why couldn't it be some one else?" Pan questioned.

"Because we had already signed for one of you two to marry him when you were both just babies." Bulma said.

"Like, how much are we talking here?" asked Marron, in an awed whisper.

"That remains confidential until Trunks has chosen one of you. Suffice to say it is well into millions." Bulma paused. "Hundreds of millions."

Marron looked like she was about to faint. "Hundreds of millions of dollars?"

"Wait…" said Pan. "You said one of us. You want us to compete for it?" She was starting to feel more annoyed by the second.

"Not exactly," said Bulma. "But I do want to make sure it's in safe hands. That's why I invited you all here, so then Trunks can get to know you a bit better and so you can know him a bit better. So yes, I'm afraid that only one of you can marry Trunks."

"What if one of us doesn't want his stupid money?" Pan said looking at Trunks. "I'm perfectly happy with my life, thank you."

"Are you, like, totally insane?" Marron asked incredulously.

Bulma looked at Pan evenly. "So you'd pass up the chance to have unimaginable wealth and all the opportunities that come with that?"

Somehow Pan couldn't find the words to say no. 'This could help mama and papa, and my grandparents.' Pan thought to herself.

Bulma nodded, satisfied. "I'm giving one of you the most incredible opportunity, but you have to work for it. I would like you two to stay with us for a few weeks, so then we can get to know you more."

"A few weeks!" Pan cried. "But I've got a job!"

Bulma smiled. "Ah, yes, Ubb. I believe one of my people spoken to him and he's more than happy to give you some time off."

Pan's shoulders slumped. Not Ubb as well! It was one huge conspiracy against her.

Trunks noticed her expression and smiled. "Come on, Pan, a few weeks with all this" He waved his hand round the luxurious room. "Can't be too bad can it?"

"Ok," she said stiffly. "But if I want to go home, I'm going."

"That's a deal, and I'm a man of my word. One more thing, I would like this to remain amongst all of us in the house until I have decided who I want to marry."

Marron looked pained. She was, like, dying to tell her friends she may be marrying Trunks Briefs!

"Marron?" Trunks said sternly.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered.

"Good!" Trunks said, smiling. "I think we should celebrate - we still have a bottle of champagne waiting for us in the garden.

Five minutes later they were back in the gazebo, ready to toast each other. Just then, Trunks' cell rang. He took it out of his pocket and pulled a face.

"Excuse me, I won't be a minute.

Marron and Pan looked at each other.

"Here's to us, May the best woman win," Marron said jeeringly.

Unwillingly, Pan held her glass up to clink with Marron's glass.

Marron then took a swig and smiled sweetly at Pan. "This is mine, bitch."

* * *

Marron retired to bed that evening in a euphoric state. The news that Trunks Briefs, the richest guy on Earth may be marrying her, a thrill of excitement came on Marron's face. She will win. She will have Trunks all to herself. And she will get all of his money! Apart from sucking up to Trunks' billionaire butt, she had to eliminate the competition. With happy thoughts racing through her mind, Marron drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pan, by contrast, slept badly. By dawn she was sitting on the balcony, legs curled up in her chair, watching the sunrise. All around her the world was coming to life - birds chirped a morning chorus. _'It's like paradise,' _she thought, and yet she had been plunged into some weird kind of hell.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Throwing a dressing-gown over her pyjamas, Pan went to answer it. Maggie stood there with a tray bearing a pot of tea.

"I thought you might be in need of this," she smiled.

"Thanks, Maggie," Pan said gratefully. For some reason the gesture made her want to cry.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked, her keen eyes roving over Pan's face, missing nothing.

Pan shrugged helplessly. "You know…"

Maggie nodded wisely. "Give it time, love." She paused. "I know you feel manipulated. You must be thinking, 'who is this guy, to come into my life and tell me that I may be marrying him and that I might get some fortune'."

"Er… yeah," said Pan. That was pretty much exactly what she was thinking.

"But you do trust him," said Maggie. "Mr Briefs is a good man. I wouldn't have worked for him so long if he wasn't. Give him the benefit of the doubt." She started plumping a pillow. "Oh, and he's organised a little treat for you and Marron this morning. To make up for the shock of last night."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Pan politely, thinking that the last thing she wanted to do was spend time with anyone, let alone Marron. She just wanted to stay locked away in her room.

Maggie beamed. "He's organised for the best tennis couch in the country to come and give you lessons. You're to meet him by the court at ten."

"Tennis lessons?" asked Pan incredulously. Who wanted to play tennis at a time like this?

"It'll be good for you." Maggie said firmly. "You girls need to do other than laze round the pool all day."

"But I haven't got anything to play in!" Pan protested.

Maggie smiled. "That's all been taken care of."

* * *

Marron smoothed her little pleated skirt.

The two girls were standing by the tennis court, waiting for the couch to turn up. While Pan stood in awkward silence, Marron prattled on as usual. 'It's almost as if nothing happened last night,' Pan thought. It was so weird.

Both the girls had been provided with head-to-toe designer outfits, including visors and tennis shoes. The look had been finished off with white sports sunglasses and a solid white-gold watch with a little half-moon on it's face. Pan, not quite believing how heavy it was had taken it off to have a look and discovered her initials had been engraved on the back. Marron had the same.

"Nice touch, Trunksey-kin," Marron crowed. "These Moon Face watches are insane! They're, like, $30,000 or something."

Thirty thousand dollars? Pan felt sick. She wouldn't dream of spending that much on a car, let alone a watch. What if she broke it? Her stomach gave another sick lurch.

"Hello," a voice called out. They turned to see a heavily tanned older man in tennis whites carrying a load of rackets walking towards them. He stopped and held out a hand "I'm James. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hey," they all chorused back.

James grinned, showing toothpaste-white teeth. "Shall we start then?" He handed them rackets and they followed him out on to the ocurt.

While Marron was prancing about like a show pony telling James how good she was, Pan's heart was going like the clappers. She was crap at tennis! _'Please, someone, take me away from all this,'_ she thought, willing herself back in her room, in her old clothes, reading a book. James lined them up and started to shout instructions. James served a ball and Pan was so busy thinking, she didn't notice it bouncing in front of her until it hit her in the boob. She squealed in pain, and dropped her racket.

That was about the best part of the whole day.

* * *

"I can't believe you gave James a black!"

"Nor can I, Marron, so can you please stop going on about it?" Pan said.

They were sitting round the pool; Pan in the shade, while Marron showcased yet more tiny bikini. Pan cringed again at the memory of hitting the cities best tennis coach smack-band in the face with an off-kilter shot. James eye had started to swell immediately so they'd called it a day after that.

It was just as well, because once they'd established that Pan hadn't blinded James, Marron had started to kill herself with silent laughter. Despite letting out a horrified giggle herself, Pan had been feeling terrible ever since.

"So you're a loser on and off the tennis court!" Marron crowed maliciously from her sunbed.

Pan shot her a look. "Shut up, Marron."

Marron's expression suddenly became sweetness and light. "Hey, Trunks!"

Pan looked over and felt a lurch in her stomach. Trunks was walking round the pool towards them.

"Hey. What are you girls up to?"

"Oh, you know. Just chilling." Marron stretched out her legs and patted her sunlounger. "Come talk to me."

Trunks walked over to Marron, and then looked at Pan and gave her a grin. "Hey Pan."

Pan ignored him.

Marron flashed an extra-bright smile, determined to make sure Trunks' attentions were focused on her instead. He looked even more muscular than normal, the white vest he was wearing showing off his broad shoulders to perfection. Marron readjusted her swimming costume to its best advantage.

"So, what have you been doing?" she said, as he sat down next to her. She let her bare leg fall casually against his.

"Training. Thought I'd come and get some fresh air and clear my head."

Bulma came walking towards them

"Hi, Bulma!" Marron jumped up to greet her.

"How was tennis?" she asked.

"Oh, like, totally amazing," she gushed. Her eyes scanned Bulma's outfit. "That outfit is to die for. You have, like, really awesome taste for such an old woman. Er, I mean…"

"Old woman?" Bulma smiled. "Anyway, I just came to tell you girls that me and Trunks have to fly to Rome for a business meeting. We'll be home in time for dinner."

From where she was hiding behind her book, Pan was disturbed to see Trunks walk towards her.

They hadn't spoken since last night and Pan felt really awkward around him.

"Hey, Trunks did you hear about Pan blinding James?" Marron yelled after him.

'_You bitch!'_ Pan thought furiously.

"You should have seen it," continued Marron. "It was totally LMAO."

"L… M… what?"

"Duh! Laugh my ass off," said Marron.

"Right."

"I'm so sorry," said Pan. "I'm really uncoordinated and I just-"

"Don't worry about it," said Trunks, smiling at Pan. "I spoke to James and he's fine. Believe me, he's had worse."

"I'm really rubbish at tennis," Pan mumbled.

Trunks smiled. "Me too. That's why I've got a coach."

There was an awkward silence. Trunks looked at the book in her hands. "What are you reading?"

Grudgingly, Pan showed him the book. It was a new one called 'Beautiful Dead'.

I've heard about this, it's meant to be pretty good," Trunks said.

"Yeah, it is,"

They grinned at each other.

"So… we are friends again?" Trunks asked eventually.

"I guess so," she mumbled.

"Have you spoken to your parents yet?" he asked.

Pan felt herself go red again; she'd been ignoring Videl's calls and texts ever since their conversation. She felt so angry and upset, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to her parents, but suddenly she felt guilty.

"No, but I will do."

"Make sure you do."

There was a short, awkward silence. "Well, Pan, I'll see you later."

She smiled, happy they'd moved off the tricky subject. "Ok, hope your meeting goes well," She watched as he walked off.

Pan opened her book again as he disappeared.

"Suck-up," said Marron, before rolling on her stomach.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading. What did you think? Mistakes?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama. I don't own the plot either it belongs to Megan Cole, but I have changed some of the plot though.

* * *

**Fortune**

"I'm sorry, mom."

"I'm sorry too, sweetie. I really am."

Pan bit her lip. "It was just a shock, you know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her mother sighed down the phone. "Your father and I thought it was the best thing. Not to tell you until you got older; we didn't want you to think of us as bad parents. You know, you don't have to go through with this. Bulma and Trunks will understand."

"Mama, I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready to get married yet. I'm starting to have feelings for Trunks, but I'm scared though."

Videl spoke softly to her daughter. "This is why you're here; to get to know him more. You don't have to get married straight away, you could wait a few years.

"Oh, mom." Pan's bottom lip wobbled. She knew that in her own misguided way her parents thought they was doing the right thing. She could imagine Videl standing in the kitchen on the phone, Gohan reading a newspaper. Suddenly she felt really homesick.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Pan."

* * *

Marron narrowed her eyes and watched Trunks and Pan across the dinner table. They'd spend far too much time talking and laughing. The goody two-shoes act might work on Trunks, but it didn't cut any ice with Marron "Pan, you can't have Trunks to yourself all night!" Marron interrupted jokingly, but her voice hid a warning. Pan flushed. She hadn't meant to monopolise Trunks. But his knowledge of music was amazing and Pan was surprise to discover they even liked some of the same bands. It was almost like talking to a friend.

"So Marron, how was your day?" Goten asked quickly.

Marron looked at him confused, wondering why he asked very quickly. "My day was fine, thank you for asking." She said coldly.

Goten grinned at Marron, then looked at Trunks. _'I know you want to get to know Pan, Trunks. But don't forgot, Marron is your fiancée also, so don't forget about her.'_

* * *

_Flashback._

_Trunks was in his office, doing some paper works. _

_Goten came in. "So Trunks, what did you want me for?"_

"_I want to get to know Pan more, so I need your help."_

"_Well, just talk to her. See what you and her both like. Are you starting to get feelings for Pan?" Goten asked, raising his eyebrows._

_Trunks blushed a bit. "Maybe, that's why I want you to help me."_

"_What about Marron? Wouldn't you want to get to know her also?"_

"_She's a pretty girl and all, but me and her are complete opposites though. So keep her away from me please." Suddenly they heard a small gasp and someone running really fast._

_They both just shrugged. _

_End of flashback._

* * *

'_Trunks, why do you want to stay away from me so badly. What have I done to deserve this?' _Marron thought to herself, sadly.

"Are you okay, Mar?" Goten asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked coldly. She then rested her elbows in the table. "So, Trunks, did you have a good meeting in Rome today? A publishing deal, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. And it went well, thank you." Trunks looked at her and felt guilty. She's being nice to him and he's trying to get away from her. After dinner Trunks retired to his office, Bulma went to her lab, Goten and Bra went to the city, leaving the two girls round the table. Marron's face, which had been the picture of sweetness all evening, suddenly switched to a mask of pure evil.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Pan."

"I'm not doing anything," Pan said in exasperation, "I was just talking to Trunks. I like finding out about people. What's wrong with that?"

"Plenty, when there's hundreds of millions of dollars up for grabs," she hissed. "I don't even know why you're here, if money isn't important to you. Why not get lost and narrow down the competition?"

Pan was mortified to feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She blinked them away furiously. There was no way she was going to cry in front of Marron! "I don't care what you think," she said and, pushing her chair back, left the room. Out in the corridor she took several deep breaths, pushing the tears back down her throat. Wanting to get as far away from Marron as possible, she headed down to the garden. It was a crystal-clear night and she stared up at the stars, marvelling over how many there were. Pan found a spot and sat down.

"Pretty, hey?" The voice came from behind, making her jump. "Hey, I didn't mean to startle you." It was Trunks, in faded blue rolled-up jeans and a simple white vest. The moonlight fell on his face, highlighting his blue eyes and high cheekbones. '_He's beautiful,' _Pan thought, looking beyond the buff body for the first time

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your office?" Pan asked him.

"My mother said I can have a break, mind if I sit down by the way?"

Pan shook her head dumbly as he crossed his legs and sat down beside her. She's never been so close to Trunks before and the sheer size and strength of his body made her heart beat faster, He smelt of soap and shampoo, as if he's just got out of the shower. '_Say something_,' she thought desperately. '_He's going to think you're some kind of weird mute.'_ Her heart was beating so hard now it physically hurt. "W-what are you up to?" she stuttered.

"I like coming down here, it helps clear my head when I've been in the office nearly all day." He turned to look at her, so close she could smell his minty breath on her cheek. "So how are you now?"

Pan hesitated. "I'm okay…"

Trunks nodded and smile at her, his eyes crinkling up sexily. "I like you Pan and you're a very pretty girl, you know that?" He moved his hand up, and touched her cheek lightly. Pan's heart nearly burst out of her chest. Suddenly a loud siren went off somewhere close, making her jump. Trunks reached into his jeans and brought out his cell. "Shoot, it's Goten. I'm going to have to take it." He gave her a slow, sexy wink. "I'll see you around, Pan."

"See you around," she started to say, but Trunks was already inside the house. Pan flopped back on the grass, looking up at the starts above. She touched her nose, where she could still feel the tinge of Trunks' touch. _'Oh my God. Did Trunks Briefs and I just have a moment?' _She thought to herself.

* * *

The long, hot days slid into balmy nights and the two girls quickly established a routine at Capsule Corp. Pan spent her days reading and sightseeing. Marron spent her day sunbathing and… sunbathing. Pan persuaded one of Bulma's workers to take her out to explore the whole of west city. She was amazed at how big the city is, with living over at the mountains and all, she wouldn't really know what the city was like. They came acorss a man walking along the road. As Takito, Bulma's worker slowed down, Pan was surprised to see it was Trunks. He looked strange, no mobile phone, expensive suits on or staff running round him.

"Hello Master Trunks, can we offer you a ride?" Takito asked.

Trunks bent down to peer in the window and looked surprised to see Pan in the passenger seat. "Oh, hello. Where have you two been?"

"Pan wanted me to show her around the city," Takito said. "She is treating me like her own personal tour guide!"

Pan laughed. "I am not! It's just so big round here, I want to see as much of it as I can while I'm here."

Trunks smiled at her. "Fancy joining me? It's not far back to the house."

Pan looked at Takito uncertainly. "You can't say no to the boss!" He smiled. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out. They waved goodbye to Takito and the car zoomed off in a cloud of dust.

"I hope Takito doesn't drive like that when you're in the car," Trunks said. "I don't want one of my fiancées…" He stopped, both of them awkward. "If it's any consolation, I'm finding it hard to get my head round it as well, Pan," he told her.

She smiled, grateful he had tried to make her feel better.

"So what are you doing out here? Has the limo broken down?" she asked mischievously.

Trunks smiled. "Very funny. Actually, I like to go for long walks when I've got the time."

"So how long has Maggie been working with you for?" Pan asked.

"Since I was born, she was my nanny."

"Maggie was your nanny?" Pan asked incredulously.

"Yep, and she's not averse to telling me off even now," he grinned.

Pan laughed at the thought of Trunks getting an ear-bashing. "That must be so funny!"

He gave a mock grimace. "Not if you're on the receiving end. Maggie's got quite a tongue in her. Maggie's family."

"I thought she was your housekeeper," Pan said, a little too sarcastically.

Trunks sighed. "Look, I've told her a thousand times to retire! But Maggie said she'll work until the day she dies, so I thought if she was going to insist she might as well come and work here for me." Trunks chuckled. "She's some lady."

"She obviously thinks the world of you," Pan said.

Trunks smiled by way of answer. Pan smiled back, it was nice, warm feeling. In companionable silence they continued back.

* * *

Marron was walking by when she spotted Goten in one of the guests rooms. _'I wonder what that goof is doing, oh well who cares.'_ She snickered to herself quietly. Unfortunately for her, he heard her snickering.

"Hey Marron, what are you doing?" He grinned at her.

"Oh, hi Goten. Oh you know just walking by. Well I best be going, bye!" She starts to walk off but Goten grabs her arm gently.

"Wait! Don't you want to come in? Please?" He gives her his famous puppy dog eyes.

Marron sighs. "Fine."

Goten jumps up, walks back into the guest room and Marron follows him.

Plasma TV screen, a king sized bed, a nice little balcony with a nice view.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Marron shrugs looking round the room. "Not bad."

"I'm going back home to visit my parents," Goten blushes a bit. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Marron looks at Goten and thinks to self. _'Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. What the heck, see my parents old friends.'_

Goten looks at the ground sadly. "If you don't want to then I understand…"

Marron gives Goten a fake smile "Oh no of course I'll go with you!"

Goten looks at her, his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

Marron nods. Suddenly Goten lifts her up, hugs her tightly and starts spinning her round. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He said cheerfully.

Marron's eyes widen "Ah! Goten, put me down please!"

Goten puts her down and starts blushing more. "Heh, sorry. I got a little bit over excited."

Marron raises her eyebrows. "A little?" She then bursts out laughing. "You're so funny, Goten."

Goten gives her the famous Son grin. "C'mon lets go"

"How are we getting there? Bus? Train?"

"Flying." Goten said grinning.

"F-flying?" Marron started to go pale.

"Hey Marron, are you okay?" Goten asked her giving her a concerned look.

"I can't fly Goten. I'm afraid of heights…"

Goten gives her a warm smile "Don't worry, I'll carry you. I promise I won't drop you, you can trust me."

Marron feels a little bit better when she sees his warm smile. "Okay, I trust you."

"Ready to go Marron?" He asked and she nodded in reply.

He came close to Marron and held out shaky hands. With unsure of where to put them, he finally ended up with his hands clasped around her waist, her body facing out from him.

"I'm warning you now Marron, I take off pretty fast when I'm flying until I get above the clouds, so then people don't see otherwise there would be trouble."

"I'll be fine Goten, my parents were two of the great fighters after all. I can handle anything."

He laughs a bit. "Okay, you've been warned." He flies into the air at the speed of light.

Marron gasped softly and closed her eyes tightly shut. This was the first time she had ever flown before and she didn't seem to have liked it, whereas Goten seemed to be having the time of his life. They finally broke through the clouds and Goten slowed right down. Marron opened her eyes a bit and shot a glance at the sun, shining golden light down upon them, lightening the clouds bellow them in a faith pink glow.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Goten grinned, holding Marron tightly.

Marron looked down at the pin sized buildings and started to get a bit scared. Goten noticed her shaking a bit and holded her a bit tighter. "It's okay Marron, I've got you and I won't let go."

They passed over a small village, some mountains and trees and landed outside two almost identical houses. One for Goten and his parents and the other for Gohan and his family. Goten knocked on the door and a woman answered it. Goten's mother. She had shoulder length black hair and beady black eyes. Her pale skin was lined with fine winkles that made her look more signified than old, especially when she was in tradition Japanese dress.

"Hey mo-" Goten began saying, but was stopped when his mom threw her arms round him.

"Were the hell have you been mister? I was worried sick! Could of at least called!" She spoke in a stern voice.

"Mom get off! And I was staying at Trunks' house you know that, besides am an adult now, not a baby!" Goten said.

Chi-Chi pulled Gotens ear. "I don't care if you're an adult or not, you're still my little baby!"

"Mom please, you're embarrassing me!"

Marron laughed a bit. Chi-Chi looked at Marron. "Oh hello, who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Marron."

Chi-Chi's eyes widen. "Really?" Suddenly she runs up to Marron and hugs her. "Wow, you've changed so much! C'mon inside!" Chi-Chi runs inside.

Marron gives Goten a confused look. Goten just shrugs and laughs. "I guess she missed you so much." He goes inside and Marron follows him.

The house had quite plain furniture, the kitchen and living room were fused and a man sat at the table kitchen in red and orange. His odd, porcupine hairstyle gave him a happy and childish appearance and he looked so young even if he was a grandfather. "Hi!" He called in a voice nearly identical to his son's.

'_I could see now where Goten got his utterly repulsive positive attitude and childlike behaviour from.'_ Marron thought to herself.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, this is Marron, right?"

Chi-Chi nods. "Yes Goku, this is Marron. It's so nice to see you again Marron, how have you been? And how are your parents?" She asked smiling.

Goku smiled. "Yeah, how is your dad? I haven't seen him for a long time."

"I have been fine thank you for asking. My parents are okay. My dad is still training as usual." Marron said smiling and rolling her eyes. _'This is kind of nice to see them again and fun.'_ She thought to herself. However, Marron may be thinking differently, as she turned round and saw that Goten was nowhere to be seen. He thought it would be hilarious if he decided to sneak off while she was talking.

"I'm going to kill him!" She yelled.

An hour went by and Marron was starting to get impatient.

"Don't worry Marron, he'll turn up." Chi-Chi reassured her. "He's just like his father, runs off for hours and then doesn't turn up again until the time you least expect it."

Marron moans. "I want to go back!" She turned to Goku with pleading eyes. "Can you take me home, Goku? Please?"

"Nope sorry." Came his reply

She groans exhaustedly. "Why not?" She answered him rather rudely, not meaning to, of course.

"Because Goten will be here soon and it will be rude if you just leave without saying bye to him." Chi-Chi answered for her husband.

Marron sighed and sat down on the chair. _'I'll kill him when he comes back!'_ She thought to herself, already plotting ways of killing him. Goten didn't come back soon. He came back at sunset, carrying an extremely large fish over his shoulders and wearing a sheepish grin. Marron stood up, and gives him a death glare. "Where the hell have you been?" She exploded with utter rage. "I have been waiting around here forever!"

"Oh, you're still here?" Goten giggled foolishly. "I thought my father or brother would have taken you home by now, Marron."

"Well they didn't." She narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his slightly wet head to one side.

Marron stayed quiet, she actually didn't know why no one has bothered taking her home.

"Well, since you're still here, do you want to stay for dinner?" Goten asked her.

"You smell like fish." Marron said sullenly in reply, then put her hand over her mouth when she realised that her reply had somehow agreed to stay for dinner. She glanced at Goten who was smiling idiotically.

"I'll tell mom you're staying then." He picked up the fish and hurried back into the house, happily.

"I am NOT staying!" Marron shouted desperately to try and get out of this 'arrangement', but Goten had already told his mom that she was staying for dinner and she'd feel extremely rude if she just walked off. She had to stay. They all went outside to have dinner, there was a tall woman with a black curtain of raven hair that was cut neatly under her ears. Large, lilac eyes sprung from cream, white skin and she smiled broadly when she saw Goten and Marron.

"Hello Goten, how have you been? Not seen you in a while. And hello, you must be Marron? It's been such a long time. I haven't seen you since you were a kid. You've grown so much!"

"Hey Videl, I have been fine. I have been staying at Trunks' house for a bit." Goten said smiling goofily.

There was a tall man, he looked a lot like Goten. He has a similar hair cut, though Gohan had a smoother, calmer face that suited the hairstyle. His eyes were hidden behind thick glasses. Chi-Chi prepared the meal on a large picnic table. With Videls help, she laid out the plates and there was food everywhere. There was enough to feed a small village. Marron's eyes widened. Chi-Chi noticed and smiled broadly. "I suppose you've seen how much sayians eat Marron."

"You must spend your whole life cooking!" Marron cried in disbelief.

"Not really. I've had enough practice now to know when to start cooking meals and such. Though it does help to have extra help, right Videl."

Videl nodded. Marron decided to make herself useful and help bring out the plates of food and lay them on the table. Goku, Gohan and Goten had started sparring. Marron watched them. This was the first time she had ever seen sayians spar. Sure, she knew they were strong, but actually see them in action was even more impressive than the stories she had heard. Chi-Chi announced dinner and at once, the three men stopped fighting and dashed to the table, scoffing down the food like a bunch of animals Chi-Chi and Videl took no notice of it and ate politely. Marron sat beside Goten, who was making such a pig of himself. When dinner was finished, everyone sat together for a leisurely chat.

"So how has Pan been?" Videl asked Marron looking at her.

"She's been fine. I think she likes it over there, she's been sightseeing all around the city and that."

Videl smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm glad she's enjoying it."

Time was getting on and Marron wanted to go back. Once she had helped wash all the plates, she came outside and stopped Goten by grasping his wrist. He was about to punch his father when Marron did so.

"You're taking me back right now, Goten. Otherwise I'll have to kill you!"

"Ok, ok. Easy now, Marron." He addressed his family. "Taking Marron back, bye."

Once they was on the ground Marron was relieved. Goten grinned at her idiotically. "Well that was fun, want to do that again sometime?" He asked.

Marron smiled at him, an actual real smile. "Maybe; I had fun. Goodnight Goten." She walked inside the capsule corp and made her way to bed. She actually did have fun, even if it was with Goten. _'I think I need to some sleep, what the hell am I saying, I actually had fun with Goten?' _She got undressed and put her Pyjamas on, jumped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks for reading. What did you think? Mistakes?


End file.
